


Ribs

by anightskyperson



Series: Euphoria (TV)- Inspired drabbles [2]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dark, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, POV Second Person, References to Depression, Substance Abuse, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Substance Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anightskyperson/pseuds/anightskyperson
Summary: rue is lost in a moment of haze as the vapor slowly vanishes.
Series: Euphoria (TV)- Inspired drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571329
Kudos: 5





	Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> this is just loosely inspired from what rue went through; mostly i wanted to get a feeling of lost doom, nostalgia, and the want to escape across.  
> this happened after i listened to ribs by lorde.

It’s getting late.

  
The day is in the past, but nothing really feels as if it’s over yet.

  
It’s late, and the buzz is just starting to wear off.

  
You’ve never felt so alone.

  
The world feels very distant, as if you are in the backseat of a car, looking out the window, and you don’t really know where you’re going.

  
Lights still twinkle- you can see them from the highway; but they’re out of reach.

  
You begin to think that you’re going home, but you can’t be sure about where you are.

  
You have no control over it.

  
Somehow, it feels as if there is something threatening looming above you, waiting to crash down-  
but you keep on waiting for the impact.

  
(You will never really feel it.)

  
You want to get the window down, you have to feel the wind, you have to _breathe_ -  
but you are not in a car.

  
You’re still in the dark, it's late.

You’re alone, and the buzz has long worn off.

  
Nothing really feels as if it’s happening.


End file.
